Loving Without Time to Love at All
by ilianabanana
Summary: Drarry/Harco. Traducción. Después de regresar en el tiempo y detener a Voldemort desde el principio, Harry tiene sólo un día antes de que sus propias acciones lo hagan dejar de existir.


Lily Potter nunca ha sido testigo de una guerra. Tampoco ha visto a su hermoso y encantador hijo con cabello largo. Ni si quiera la noche anterior, cuando se reunieron para cenar. Su cabello se risa y se asienta indomable alrededor de sus hombros, justo hasta su cintura. Sus ojos son de metal fundido, y no brillantes y abiertos como el cielo, como siempre. Luce asustado. ¿Por qué su pequeño luce de esa manera? Distante, frío, roto, piezas irregulares y ásperas forzadas a permanecer juntas aun cuando ya no queda nada.

¿Y por qué la mira cómo si nunca la hubiera visto antes? ¿Cómo si fuera algo ante lo que pudiera arrodillarse y adorarla? Como si fuera algo que ha perdido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué sucedió desde la última vez que lo vio? Demasiadas preguntas. Normalmente ella preguntaría, esperando una respuesta y sonriendo, pero en esta ocasión no puede. Está aterrada de escuchar las respuestas.

—Tu cabello está más largo —. Ella dice en su lugar, porque sabe que al menos debe decir algo, aunque no tenga palabras.

Él toma aliento, pequeño y tembloroso y luego está sobre ella, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos como si fuera la cosa más preciosa y frágil que jamás ha tocado y ella no tiene idea de que hacer sobre eso. Así que lo abraza de vuelta, pretendiendo no escuchar el gemido roto o sentir el temblor de su cuerpo. Lo abraza tan ferozmente como puede mientras intenta pensar en cosas buenas.

Nunca pensó que estaría dispuesta a arrasar con el mundo entero y a asesinar a miles de personas inocentes si eso significaba que podría _destruir_ al único culpable. En ese momento se siente realmente como una asesina y piensa que necesita reevaluar después quien es realmente, porque en ese momento está segura de que si se entera de quién fue la persona que puso a Harry en ese estado, en el transcurso de un día, sería capaz de arrancarle la garganta con los dientes, sin importar el sabor.

* * *

James realmente no sabe qué hacer con su hijo apareciendo en su oficina en medio de un día de trabajo y está a punto de decirle "vete, tengo trabajo que hacer, te veo durante la cena" hasta que ve su rostro y se detiene en frío. Es un auror, él ha _visto_ miradas como esas, normalmente en agentes veteranos, normalmente en gente que pasa los días bebiendo y grita durante toda la noche y nunca olvidará ninguna de las atrocidades por las que ha pasado, pero que sonríe de todas formas y dice que ha sobrevivido, incluso si nadie más lo ha hecho. Incluso si nadie más _quisiera_ haberlo hecho. Ver esa expresión en su hijo es más que desgarrador.

Y debería ser imposible.

Así que él hace la única cosa que es capaz de hacer. Va directamente hacia él y le pregunta que está mal, que ha pasado, pero Harry sólo le regala el fantasma de una sonrisa y le dice:

—He salvado al mundo, papá.

Y luce como si realmente lo hubiera hecho. De hecho, luce como si hubiera hecho mucho más que eso. Y luego, James tiene a un Harry Potter abrazándolo, sin respuestas reales además de lo que dijo antes y James no tiene idea de que hacer. Se pregunta cuánto le costaría a alguien salvar al mundo, y luego se pregunta por qué ha tenido que hacerlo su hijo. Y luego nada más importa porque Harry está temblando y derramando pequeñas lágrimas húmedas en su hombro.

James lo abraza, por supuesto que lo hace.

Si se encuentra en medio de su lugar de trabajo a la vista de todos sus compañeros, con ojos húmedos y labios fruncidos por el terror y la ira, nadie lo menciona ni se lo recuerda más tarde, cuando Harry ya se ha marchado.

* * *

Sirius Black no ha visto a su ahijado en quince días. No porque no quisiera per se, sino porque ambos llevan vidas bastante ocupadas y Harry no es de lo que se aparecen su pequeño y polvoriento apartamento de pacotilla. Siempre diciendo que necesitaba un mejor lugar si quería su compañía, aunque esas palabra nunca le fueron dichas con mala intención. Entonces imaginen su sorpresa cuando Harry apareció en él, con su cabello muy largo, una mejor postura y una sonrisa leve que le habla de una extraña lealtad que Sirius no recuerda haberse ganado nunca.

—Padfoot —. Harry dice como saludo, aunque nunca lo ha llamado así antes y las palabras suenan pesadas, como si significaran más que la respiración que Harry toma para decirlo.

Harry luce cómo su hubiera atravesado el infierno y Sirius no tiene escrúpulos en decírselo. Harry simplemente arroja su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe. Es una risa que Sirius jamás ha escuchado y se pregunta por qué le recuerda tanto a la lluvia. Brillantes ojos verdes iluminándose cuando se encuentran con los suyos y luego está siendo abrazado con una fuerza que no sabía que su ahijado poseía.

Se siente caliente y aterrador y triste y tan pesado como la apelación que Harry utilizó antes. Sirius se pregunta por el impulso repentino que tiene de ir a batalla por este chico, y lo abraza con el mismo entusiasmo arrollador, aunque les quite el aliento a ambos.

Es mucho más pacífico de lo que tiene derecho a ser.

* * *

Harry Potter era un compañero de clases inteligente, y alguien a quién animaban durante los partidos de quidditch simplemente por que jugaba para su equipo, pero él no era necesariamente un amigo y esta noche es noche de cita. Es suficiente decir que Hermione y Ron están realmente confundidos y un poco más que irritados cuando él toca su puerta. Ellos lo invitan a entrar, de todas formas, o al menos lo hace Hermione, y cuando Ron le da una mirada de incrédula exasperación, ella se encoge de hombros, como si no estuviera completamente segura de por qué lo ha hecho tampoco.

Él los mira a ambos, de arriba abajo, como si estuviera buscando heridas o cicatrices. Entrecierra los ojos como si buscara dolor o familiaridad. Lo más extraño de todo es que tal vez eso es _exactamente_ lo que él está buscando. Tiene una presencia fuerte, más fuerte de lo que nunca fue en la escuela, y comparte su espacio con ellos como si los conociera de años, como si fuera su _derecho_ preocuparse por ellos. De alguna forma, todo eso los deja en un shock silencioso. Él les da un pequeño asentimiento después, como si estuviera feliz con los resultados del interrogatorio silencioso que ha hecho a sus almas, y de verdad se siente como si él estuviera viendo sus almas en ese punto. Luego él hace algo completamente inesperado, pregunta por los gemelos.

Ron boquea por un momento o dos, y luego de mala gana le dice que están bien, incluso cuando él mismo había esperado decirle "No es de tu incumbencia, idiota, vete a la mierda". Hermione sonríe satisfecha porque ahora no es la única atendiendo a un chico que ninguno de los dos conoce, con el que ninguno de los dos debería preocuparse en hablar. Especialmente en la maldita noche de cita.

Harry sólo sonríe y hay algo de malicia en sus ojos, como si supiera _exactamente_ , el tipo de personas que son los gemelos, como si supiera en la clase de problemas en los que se están metiendo en ese mismo instante y fuera completamente _maravilloso_ que ellos tengan la salud para hacerlo.

Entonces él hace algo incluso más absurdo. Los abraza a ambos. Los abraza como si se hubieran abrazado de siempre y no hubiera nada de malo con ello. Como si no fuera ni un poco perturbador.

Ron chilla, pero su cuerpo, casi en contra de su voluntad, se apoya en él. Quiere golpear a Harry y quiere llorar, y se siente un poco como si volviera a casa cuando huele flores silvestres, invierno y polvo. No entiende nada. No entiende como su infalible veta posesiva está torpemente ausente cuando Harry se vuelve y hace lo mismo con Hermione. No entiende por qué sus mejillas están húmedas y quiere pedirle desesperadamente a Harry que se quede, porque él _sabe_ , sólo sabe que Harry va a irse, el maldito idiota.

Cuando Harry la suelta y el rostro de Hermione se arruga en lágrimas y sus puños se aprietan en frustración, él la sostiene y Ron no pregunta por qué. Ninguno sabe por qué. Es sólo que duele un poco demasiado, y sus corazones están un poco muy llenos y un poco muy vacíos al mismo tiempo, por qué él era un _extraño._

Ese era su amigo.

Y ahora se ha marchado.

* * *

Draco había tenido una (no) amistosa rivalidad con Potter durante su estancia en Hogwarts, y a pesar de unos cuantos sueños húmedos inducidos por las hormonas, estaba completamente bien si nunca tenía que volver a verlo. Honestamente, creía que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Hasta que llegó, en toda su gloria, apoyando sus caderas en su escritorio, de una manera extrañamente relajada, cómo un gato. Ninguna de las luces está encendida pero la ventana detrás de él filtra la luz de la luna alrededor de su cabeza, como un halo y sus ojos están brillando de una manera significativamente cálida.

Se han ido las gafas, la arrogancia, la inocencia y el más corto y poco atractivo cabello que ha visto en su vida. Su cabello es maravilloso ahora, largo, enredado, fluido y, Draco piensa, suave. Harry solía ser alto, impetuoso y ruidoso con todo, pero ahora parece contemplativo, humilde, se hace más pequeño, como si pensara que algo lo atacará si se hace más grande de lo que debería ser en espíritu o en espacio. Es tan diferente que Draco se pregunta qué fue lo que lo volvió de esa manera. Qué, o quién, mejor dicho, cambió a ese fuerte e inquebrantable muchacho y lo convirtió en un hombre que está... ¿roto? Roto, pero vivo, fuerte, un sobreviviente. Esta fuerza es diferente a cualquier fuerza que haya tenido antes.

Draco imagina que es el tipo de fuerza que ha asesinado para salir al otro lado, con el aire aún en sus pulmones. Esa resplandeciente y brillante primicia de alguien que nunca ha asesinado, usado la astucia o que tuvo que prepararse para lo peor a pesar de todo, se ha ido, reemplazada por el honor, las oraciones y la esperanza que probablemente sabe más amarga que el café más negro. Draco no conoce a Harry Potter, y realmente no es del tipo que puede obtener una gran cantidad de información de una sola mirada, pero tan pronto como mira a Harry a los ojos, lo comprende más de lo que alguna vez ha entendido a alguien en toda su vida.

Tal vez todo está en su imaginación. El desea de alguna forma que lo sea, aunque él sabe que no es así. Porque Harry Potter luce como un soldado que ha dejado su alma en el campo de batalla y está mirando a Draco como si él pudiera llevarlo de vuelta allí y es aterrador, por que no debería ser así para Harry, nunca Harry.

Harry se aleja de su escritorio, para mantenerse un paso más cerca, no dice nada, su rostro ilegible.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? —Draco pregunta, manteniéndose de pie, aunque no debería de haber nada intimidante en la forma en que silenciosamente, Harry se acerca un paso más.

Y luego otro.

Draco traga con un clic. Siente calor que se encrespa en sus intestinos. Se pregunta si es alguna clase de encantamiento. Se pregunta si encender las luces lo romperá.

Un paso más y la boca de Draco se seca. Decide que las luces pueden permanecer apagadas.

Dos segundos después y su corazón se encuentra en su garganta mientras Harry se encuentra a pulgadas de él, sus alientos mezclándose, haciendo que el poco aire entre ellos se vuelva caliente y húmedo.

El beso no es completamente inesperado, pero el tiempo se detiene por él de todas formas. No es casto. No es calmado, o pequeño, o extravagante. Es _significativo._ Es desesperado, húmedo y violento,dientes y lengua enredándose mientras Harry se presiona contra él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y gime de manera profunda y gutural. Draco no puede evitar que sus manos terminen en el cabello de Harry o el sonido complacido que escapa de él cuando se encuentra con que es realmente suave.

Draco no recordaría nunca como fue que se las arreglaron para llegar a la cama, o cómo fue que sus ropas desaparecieron. Está feliz por eso, como sea que haya sucedido.

—Draco —, Harry jadea, gimotea, dirigiendo sus dedos hacia una zona verdaderamente sensible y extiende sus piernas. Draco no reprime el escalofrío que llega a él cuando se da cuenta de lo que Harry le está pidiendo o el ímpetu que llega cuándo se da cuenta de que, sí, ellos están haciéndolo _._ Harry murmura por lo bajo, se retuerce bajo su cuerpo y Draco se encuentra sorprendido de encontrar sus dedos repentinamente lubricados.

Él ni si quiera usó su varita.

Eso no debió ser tan erótico. Pero lo fue.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —Draco le pregunta con una sonrisa satisfecha, deslizando un dedo dentro de él, lento, cuidadoso. Prueba adentro y afuera, haciendo gruñir a Harry, haciéndolo temblar impotentemente, intentando follarse a sí mismo contra el intruso, suplicando con un jadeo cuando se retira. —¿Me quieres dentro de ti?

—Siempre—, Harry suspira, retirando mechones de cabello rubio con dedos ágiles. Está mirando a Draco como... como si Draco fuera todo lo que siempre ha deseado, como si fuera su alegría, esperanza, felicidad y familia. Como si fuera más. Draco se congela, su aliento se detiene, porque Harry ahora le está sonriendo, y esa sonrisa es tan impotente, inútil, triste y _enamorada_ que Draco realmente cree que podría llorar.

—Harry—, dice sin aliento, trémulamente, con voz húmeda que anuncia que sus lágrimas ya están cayendo. No puede detenerlas. No puede detener esto. Él no puede detener nada de esto. Harry lo calla, lo atrae hacia un beso que solo unos amantes deben compartir, lento y lánguido y lleno de futuros que aún deben ser vividos, la promesa tácita de que _serán_ , _juntos_. Draco se encuentra a si mismo besándolo de vuelta, dando, tomando. Se encuentra a si mismo permitiendo esto, y _deseándolo_.

Se besan mientras sus dedos abren a Harry, y ellos gimen, y se retuercen, y se oprimen juntos hasta que ambos están desesperados, aferrándose el uno al otro.

—Por favor, por favor, Draco, por favor —, Harry ruega entre besos íntimos y gemidos y respiraciones irregulares en la oscuridad. Draco duda por un segundo más, empujando contra la próstata de Harry una vez más, y luego cambia sus dedos por su pene, y Harry le sonríe como si fuera la cosa más hermosa y maravillosa que haya experimentado en su vida. Draco realmente está de acuerdo.

Es lento, dulce como el azúcar, y está lleno de besos y sonidos guturales y más que algunas lágrimas. Hay más emoción de la que Draco podría expresar correctamente en voz alta, porque simplemente no hay _palabras_ para esto. Se siente como hacer el amor, como romperse sin intención de volver a poner las piezas en su lugar. Las piernas de Harry están envueltas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos están corriendo por sus costillas, dejando pequeños rasguños tentadores en su espalda. Los brazos de Draco están a ambos lados de su cabeza, y ambos se mueven uno contra el otro, sus labios se deslizan, sin besarse exactamente, simplemente compartiendo espacio, como si no pudieran entender ninguna parte de sus cuerpos sin tocarse.

Cuando Harry llega al clímax, apretándose, temblando, sacudiéndose y sudando, Draco no puede evitar seguirlo inmediatamente, saltando del precipicio sin resistirse. El placer lo atraviesa y deja chispas candentes que le nublan la vista. Cuando terminan, saciados y pegajosos, él se mueve para alejarse de Harry, para obtener algo que los limpie a ambos, pero Harry, sin importar cuán desganado lo haya dejado su orgasmo, logra sujetarlo con fuerza.

—Quédate—, dice con una pequeña voz temblorosa, —quédate conmigo, por favor, quédate, quédate—, está cantando, suplicando, y Draco piensa que si lo deja así ahora, Harry podría romperse. Frágil como el cristal. De repente, limpiarse no importa para nada.

—Está bien—, dice, quitando la sal de las mejillas de Harry y deseando ferozmente proteger a este hombre de todas las cosas dañinas del mundo. —Jesús, Harry, está bien—, dice de nuevo, y se deja envolver en el abrazo de su amante, que simplemente acepta todo su peso como si nada. Se duerme con la sensación de una sonrisa presionada contra su sien, y el calor alrededor de su cuerpo, y un pequeño —Gracias— metálico, cobrizo, que hace que su pecho duela de una manera que ni siquiera puede comprender.

Cuando se despierta, está limpio, sus sábanas también, y lo único que queda que le dice que no fue un sueño es el sabor de la sal y las cerezas y la nieve todavía en su lengua. Pero sabe, sabe con certeza que lo que le hace querer llorar o matar, es que nunca verá _a ese_ Harry Potter otra vez, con el que le tomó una romántica noche de loco deseo, para caer completamente enamorado de él.

Draco gime en su almohada, y se traga las nuevas lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos, no por él, sino por un hombre que está comenzando a creer que ya no existe.

No tiene idea de qué tan correcto es eso.

* * *

Harry, Harry quién nunca ha visto una alacena debajo de las escaleras, o una cicatriz en su frente, o un campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres, se encuentra más que perplejo ante la visión de un Draco Malfoy con un ramo de flores en mano. Las flores son aparentemente para él, junto con la invitación a una cita que es incluso más sorprendente que la vez en que uno de sus alumnos convirtió accidentalmente su escritorio en mil abejas. Abejas realmente enojadas.

Harry realmente no sabe por qué se encuentra a si mismo aceptando.

Pero lo hace.


End file.
